


KakaObi Oneshots

by yourlocaljojo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breakfast, Cuddles, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sex, Waking Up, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaljojo/pseuds/yourlocaljojo
Summary: I find KakaObi so cute, so I had to make a oneshot book :Dalso there weren't enough, I needed more
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 14





	1. Cuddling

Obito's POV

It's 8:00 am and I'm currently cuddling with Kakashi who smells of vanilla ice cream and lavender flowers. 

I love it here!


	2. Staring at Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito wakes up with his lovers arms laced around his waist.

Obito's POV

I woke up to big arms wrapped around my waist. I quickly fluttered my eyes open and saw a beautiful face covered by silver hair.

oh Kashi!

A soft smile crept upon my face seeing that he was peacefully sleeping and a ray of sunshine glistened on his face. ackkk I love him so much.

"Obito stop staring at me would ya?" I heard a deep husky voice.

"huh uh wha- ahh- sorry," I said looking away and becoming really flustered. Kakashi let out a laugh from seeing how embarrassed I was.

"baka! soreha omoshirokunai!" I spoke in Japanese really quickly. I had a habit of speaking in Japanese when I was embarrassed or angry.

pronunciation: (baa ka - so rei wah - oh moe she row kunai)

meaning: idiot, its not funny

"heh..looks like some things never change," Kakashi grinned sneaking a little kiss onto my lips.

"I can't help it and you know that, stop teasing meee," I pouted.

"but whenever you pout it so cute!" he caressed my cheek. I left out a soft grunt and buried my face into his chest.

"Obito as much as I love you, we need to get up," Kakashi said while trying to release my grip on him.

"Nuh uh," I pleaded. Kashi sighed before picking me up and carrying we downstairs while I was still attached to him.

"What'd ya want for breakfast?" he asked me. "Mm pancakes," I responded.

He set me down on the counter and started to make the pancake batter. A few minutes went by and I was starting to get lonely so I stuck my bottom lip out slightly and softly whined. Kashi looked over at me and gave me sweet kiss on the lips.

After he finished making the pancakes we snuggled up on the couch and ate there while watching TV.


	3. Obito it’s 1 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a a bit sexual between Kakashi and Obito

-Kakashi's POV-

I was sitting on the bed scrolling through Instagram when I feel Obito crawl through my legs and cuddle into my chest. I kiss his black, slight spiky hair, and then return to my phone. A couple minutes later, I feel him moving his ass across my crotch, which was starting to give me a boner. I sigh and then say, "Obito it's 1 fucking am, please stop."

All he did was smile, and then continue to move his rear end back and forth across my soon-to-be boner. "I'm not going to repeat myself again Obito," I coldly say shooting glares at his head.

"but Kakashiii im horny," he responds.

I grunt and after a couple seconds, throw him off of me onto the other side of the bed. Hovering over him, I lean down next to his ear, bite his earlobe and whisper, "fine. but don't blame me if you can't walk this morning."

And with this, he got hard in an instant. Smirking, I slip my hand into his pants, and rub my thumb in a circular motion on the tip of his dick.

"A-ah~" Obito moans.

"heh, you like that don't you," I grin starting to jerk him off.

"ye-oh~ kashii~" he slurrs, drool hanging from his mouth.

Once he is near his orgasm I remove my hand.

"wha- Bakashiiii no fair," he pouts.

I grab at his black hair and tug, earning a groan from Obito.

"It's Master, to you," I tell him.

Obito quickly looks away with his lips shut tight.

"Say it," I choke him with my hands and pull harder at his hair.

"m-Master~" he moans.

"good. now suck," I smile putting 3 fingers at the tip of his mouth.

He starts sucking them like there is no tomorrow, and one I feel like it's enough I remove my fingers. I quickly undress him and align one with his hole. I'm about to push a finger in, but then I stop.

"Y'knowww you've been a bad little boy, maybe I should just give it to you raw and dry?" I ponder.

"How does that sound baby boy?" I seductively ask before biting down on Obito's neck to give him a hickey. His skin was just looking to bare.

He releases a loud moan, "ngh, Master~"

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that his dick was starting to get hard again.

"you want it dont you...well your going to have to beg!" I smirk looking down on the work of hickeys I left on his upper body.

"Master~ please I want your big cock in my hole. please fuck me till I pass out~" Obito begs.

"your wish is my command," I say undressing and aligning my cock in his hole, thrusting right in.

"A-AHHH~"Obito screams, tears forming in his eyes.

"aww baby boy don't cry, you'll feel good soon" I kiss the tears away, slowly thrusting in and out.

After a some time, I start to pick up the pace which only made Obito moan even louder out of pain and pleasure. I smash my lips onto his pink, plump ones, and suck in all the moans he manages to release.

I start ramming my cock different angles to find Obito's prostate, and after a little while, I hit a place that makes Obito scream out of pleasure.

"found it," I whisper.

I keep hitting that spot over and over, enjoying the sounds flowing out of Obito's mouth.

"Master- ah~ I'm gonna c-cum~" Obito says.

"Not until I say so," I groan, covering the tip of his cock.

As my thrusts get sloppier, I can feel myself slowly inch closer to releasing. 

Removing my hand, I let Obito cum and after a couple more thrusts I release inside of him. Just as I'm about to pull out Obito asks,

"waittt, can I use the....plug."

"of course baby boy," I smile, taking a sliver buttplug with a blue diamond on the top, from the drawer.

I quickly pull out, and trap my cum inside Obito's hole with the plug. I lay down on the bed and pull the worn out, Obito, to my chest. He proceeds to snuggle into me.

"I love you," I say planting a kiss on his head.

"I love you too," Obito smiles.


End file.
